


Smug report from the dazed dog to the envious Lion

by Ownsariver



Series: Ownsariver's porn trilogy [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ownsariver/pseuds/Ownsariver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smug report from the dazed dog to the envious Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purpleann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleann/gifts).



> Part three of Ownsariver's porn trilogy
> 
> Purpleann wanted male pillow-talks the day after. I provided it like my mates always tells it ;-)

Sandor was still feeling a bit dazed after last night, not quite able to keep a grin from his lips as images of two shades of red hair swinging on top of him came to mind, of Sansa’s passion and her heated kisses, her hands on him, her _mouth_ on him, _two_ mouths on him! Seven hells, it would be difficult to stay focused some days from now… _weeks,_ more like it.

Jaime had had a good time yesterday too, prattling smugly about the brunette he`d fucked. Couldn`t blame him, now could he? Sandor had a sneaking suspicion Jaime had been faithful to his sister, even though she hadn`t exactly returned the favour. But Jaime hadn`t known that before it was too late, and even though he seemed genuinely interested in Brienne, he couldn`t just wait for her forever with his cock in his hand either. If the large wench ever managed to figure out that she had the Lion in knots for her, it would be a bloody miracle. As for now, he sounded happy enough.

“Gods, that brunette had some tricks to make a man beg for more, I`ll tell you, and even though a whore can be an expert pretender, she can`t pretend pulsing like hell around a man’s cock when she releases, now can she?” the Lion grinned cockily at Sandor.

“Not bloody likely!” he smirked back, feeling how his lips twisted into a grin twice as smug as Jaime’s. 

The bugger’s green eyes lit up. “What are you grinning so widely about, found someone worth fucking, too?” he said, happy for this world of cunt without crazy sisters and incestuous bastards into the bargain, before taking a swallow of his wine.

“You might say that, yes. Bugger me, worth _not_ fucking, for that matter,” Sandor leaned back against the wall, the smugness painted on his face impossible to get rid off, even if he`d wanted to. 

“Right! You can`t start with that and not continue, it`s against all the male rules in the whole book of fucking, and the punishment for breaking them requires me to shave your head the next time you pass out drunk. You`d look like the hell-version of Varys!” The Lion replied matter-of-factly, making Sandor bark a laugh before saying what he`d been bursting to say anyway. 

“Let`s just say I ended up with _two_ moaning redheads on top of me last night, after bloody well being drowned in teats and cunts first. By the Stranger, that`s the best fuck I`ve ever had!” he said, not even trying to avoid making it sound like a boast. Seven hells, it didn`t get better than this. 

Jaime mouthed ‘fuck’ before replying. “No wonder you look like you got Gregor’s head in a box!” But then he stopped. “Wait… Clegane, you cock! There was only _one_ redheaded serving wench. I`m quite disappointed here now - thought you were the bringer of harsh truths and then it turns out you lie about your conquering same as everybody else. Blast, man – you got me!” Jaime grinningly returned to his wine without looking offended in the slightest. 

Sandor’s smugness just expanded until it felt like his chest would burst, the image of Sansa as she gasped that he needed to stop touching her as she wanted to release _together_ with him sending a hot flash of arousal through him. He looked at the Lion before nonchalantly continuing to beat Jaime at wenching. 

“You`re right, I only _properly_ fucked the serving wench, but I _did_ have two redheads sucking my cock at the same time at one point,” he said to Jaime, as if it was of no importance really… 

The Lion clicked his tongue. “She managed to bend double? Impressive!” the shit managed to wring out in an attitude that would have earned him a punch in the face another day. But, being the superior winner of the growing fucking-competition between the two of them even if Jaime didn`t know it yet, Sandor just laughed hoarsely at him.

“No, you bloody sod! Did your wench fuck your brain out last night? Who else had red hair in the common room yesterday?” 

“Not counting male sellswords? Right, calm down, no need for violence. Blimey! How did you manage to trip _her_ into bed?” Jaime said suddenly looking intrigued, apparently starting to puzzle together the sharing of Stranger with this new information. 

Sandor showed the Lion his teeth. “Didn`t trip her. She was on her way to her room and passed me and the whore in the middle of the stairs, and just kissed me out of my bloody senses right then and there,” he continued, trying to keep the incredulity out of his voice, but flashing his teeth smugly again as he continued. “And then the wench, she even had a name for once – Ayla, or Aya or something - proposed that Sansa should bloody well join us, and I was dragged to bed by two wet and willing redheads and their fucking incredible mouths and teats and cunts.” 

Jaime looked like someone had slapped him. “You lucky bastard! How..? What..? Seven bleeding hells. I`m speechless in pure envy. That`s just bloody brilliant. And wasted on a dog like you! Fuck me sideways,” he said, obviously struggling with the whole bloody magnificence of it.

“I think I`m bleeding well starting to prefer to be fucked lying on my back,” Sandor rasped at him, basking in the completely upper-handed feeling of this. “I`m still fucking dizzy after the two of them straddling me, bold as brass, the whore sliding herself down on my cock, tight as hell, moaning with Sansa in front, fucking me into all seven heavens as both arched like a pair of foreign goddesses as they peaked at the same time.”

“Seven save me. Or you. Fucking hell,” Jaime replied, looking envious but grinning cheekily again and starting to enjoy the story.

“No, fucking _heavens,_ two of them. Releasing through all seven as that wench pulsed hard around my cock and I was kissed from all my concepts by a certain shakily moaning noblewoman with my fingers in her cunt and her bloody amazing teats pressed towards my chest.” 

Jaime managed to look arrogantly anguished, the thought of the double release evidently working just as well for him as for Sandor. “I`m deeply impressed, Clegane. And you usually only impress me with the sheer amount of drink you manage to throw down before hitting the floor… Or in fights. Splendid! I`ll definitely go for the redheaded serving wench next time,” he said, grinning cockily once more. 

Sandor snorted. “I`ll fight you for her,” he rasped threateningly at the bastard, redheaded whores were his if the two of them went wenching, and he would never let Jaime believe differently… but what if Sansa had meant what she`d said? Maybe she really wanted him in her bed after marrying that Manderly sod? Fucking her sweet cunt for real, receiving her heated kisses and eager touch instead of pretending with some coppery hair in front of him?

“Drat the lack of a proper sword-hand, dog, we would have turned every inn from here to White Harbour marvelously on end. Well, lets _drink_ to redheads instead then,” the Lion grinned widely, and Sandor found himself agreeing wholeheartedly. 

So Jaime toasted to redheads in general and Sandor joined him, quietly toasting the most beautiful redhead of them all: his Little Bird with auburn plumage and Tully-blue eyes. 

All he really wanted in the world.


End file.
